


The Daily

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Tony loves to watch you





	The Daily

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, NSFW

 

He wakes as you bolt out of bed, he’s never a really been a deep sleeper, which is why he turned off the alarm by the bed earlier. 

He didn’t realize he had dozed off again while watching you sleep. He loved to see you that way. The most peaceful time he ever saw you, pouty lips slightly parted, slow even breaths coming from you softly, not enough to constitute a snore either.  He loves to trail his finger along the length of your nose, making you scrunch your face up for a split second till you fall back asleep.

Tony sits up as you bend over, perking an eye at the black panties you jerked on as you find your black slacks and drag them on. “Jesus!! I am so late! I don’t even have time for coffee!” You cry out in distress as you pull on your clothes from yesterday hastily, they will have to do. “Tony!!!!!” you whine as you pull on your bra and white button up from yesterday hair completely disheveled. “You did it again! You turned off the alarms!”

He smiled, your whine reminding him of last night, no guilt at all on his face as his brown eyes followed you around the room. He smiles as you rush over heels in hand and snag your purse from the floor before bending over to peck him on the lips and disappear out the door.

There was something about seeing you in the middle of your day. Neither at the beginning of your day nor at the end, you were full of energy while at the same time feeling the beginning of the end. How he ended up dating a teacher he had no idea, honestly!

He loved the way your lips slowly spread into a smile as you spotted him coming towards your classroom. The way your hands still fluttered over yourself, trying to straighten yourself out even though you two had been together for over seven months now.

Peaking his head in the door and finding it clear he stepped in and kicked the door shut with his foot holding out a cup of coffee, just the way you liked it. Sugar with a side of coffee, a bit of french vanilla and a shot of caramel. “Peace offering? For the alarm this morning?” He grimaced and you rolled your eyes shaking your head a laugh bubbling up as he slid his hands around your waist once you took the cup from him. “You know they gave me this nifty little sticker badge you see?” he asked lifting his jaw to show off the visitor badge to you.

You giggled as he pushed you into the desk behind you, stepping between your legs and pressing his hips into yours as you brought the cup up to your lips. He watched as you closed your eyes humming in pleasure, your eyes snapped open as he leaned into you his lips closing on your neck, tongue flicking out over your pulse before following along your jaw line to the sensitive spot right below your earlobe. “Oh?!” one hand on his chest fingers tugging at the sticker playfully. “That was awful nice of them, TONY!” you gasped as he slid his hand down the back of your slacks. “I am at work!” You hissed narrowing your eyes at him as he pressed himself against you. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever done it with a teacher before….I mean, not since high school…” He nipped at your chin as you rolled your eyes at him, he adjusted so he could cup your ass, and then dipped his hand between your legs.

You hit his chest even as a small moan left you and you had to drop your head to said chest. Tony loved the way your eyes dilated when you looked back up at him as he continued with his hand in your pants, your lips parted small pants escaping you. “T-Tony!” you squirmed and pushed him away. “Seriously…so much for a peace offering if your going to be making me angry in other ways! A kid could walk in here at any time!”

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you making you hold your coffee at arms length in order not to drop your coffee. He catches your mouth with his. “Ah, well, they’re teenagers right? In the prime of their horniest!”

You laughed shaking your head, missing the way his eyes softened at the sound. “Your such a punk!”

He loved watching you at the end of your day, it was his favorite time he decided. He had picked you up from work and driven you home, to your apartment so you wouldn’t have to take the subway. 

You kicked your heels off the moment you walked into your apartment, “So then that kid Jared, shoved James and omigod! There was an instant fight and it was so tiring!” You pulled your shirt off and turned around to snag a towel from your closet when you felt his hands on your waist. “Tony?”

“That why you got a bruise…here?” he asked running his hands down your side.

You looked down and frowned, “Yeah…guess so. Well I couldn’t let them kill each other till the schools officer got there!” You turned in his arms, “Please let me shower.” giving him a peck on the lips you pulled out of his arms heading for your shower.

“WHAT?!” He asked with a smirk.

“No, Tony! I haven’t showered and I feel utterly filthy and disgusting, it’s not gonna happen till I get my shower in, seriously you are insatiable, how do you even get any work done?” you squealed as he came up behind you and started stripping as well. “Tony, my shower is not as big as yours.”

He perked an eyebrow and you chuckled as he looked over your shoulder, “This is it? Really? How do you manage?” he asked shirt off, pants down and shuffling around you to inspect the shower. “Baby, you do not need to live like this, you should just move in.”

Bent over as you pushed your slacks and panties off you froze, shaking your head you dismissed it. What it meant or could mean. Neither of you had even said the three little words, what you had…it just was. You snickered nervously as you unclasped your bra, “Not all of us have your income Tony, this is all I can afford and I’m pretty happy with it.” you turned the knob on and the shower head steamed as hot water poured out. 

Tony grumbled something as he joined you in the small shower, his lips seeking your skin as he reached around you for your loofah, pouring body wash on it and slowly running it over your curves. You moaned as his hands massaged the kink out of your neck and shoulders/

“God I love you, that feels so good! Thank you,” you sighed eyes closed.

Tony froze, his eyes glued to the spot on your back right below your shoulder blades, “What did you just say?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, body tensing up under the constant stream. “That feels so good?”

“The other thing…”

I was saying thank you because it feels so good.”

He heaved a sigh, “The first thing, before ‘that feels so good’.” he waited while you stood still, your back to him, biting his lip nerves completely a wreck. “No, no I understand….it’s fine, I know you just meant the massage-” he made a little noise as you turned and crashed your lips against his, water splashing everywhere as you flung your arms around his neck.

“For a genius you sure are pretty stupid, I said I love you Tony Stark, so you don’t have to say it back, especially since we are just…doing this…” he cuts you off pulling you closer.

“Say it again,” he asks voice low and husky.

You blush at the intensity of his brown eyed stare, which was now glued to your lips. “I love you Tony.”

Tony has never seen anything more beautiful, the way your lips shape the words he’s been too nervous to even think were possible. “Again?” he asks, he wants to make sure it’s ingrained into his memory for all time.

“I Love you Tony Stark!” you end with a giggle, before he pulls you to him. You make a sound as he pushes you into the tiled wall, lifting your leg around his waist and you moan into him as he pushes up into you. He breaks the kiss as you gasp with every roll of his hips. He takes in the way you look, the way your eyes flutter as you press your lips together to keep from moaning aloud, the way your lips part when you cant and _do_ moan aloud, his name falling from those very lips he’s always been in love with. 

He loves the way your hair falls around your face even when wet it looks stunning, the way it falls clinging to you as it curves right above your breasts. The water that slides down your breasts, he leans down to suck a nipple in between his teeth, biting softly as you arch into him.

Tony groans as he slowly lets his eyes drift closed, you love him. He snaps his hips into yours, driving deep into you, hitting that oh so sweet spot. his lips next to your ear now, “Come for me baby, i wanna see you come.” That sends a shiver through you and he thrusts in harder, your ass slapping against the wall behind you, as he reached between you two fingers grazing over your clit once, twice…

You cry out as you orgasm, your nails digging into his shoulders, Tony’s hips stuttering against yours as he comes right behind you. He drops his head to your shoulder and pants, no noise but the sound of the water from the shower head and the both of you panting. He pulls out slowly softening, and lets your legs go. You run your fingers along the back of his neck, smiling as you find the curls there. 

“What?” you ask as he mumbles against your skin. You push his head back and take in a sharp breath, his eyes are hooded and swirling with emotion. “Tony?” your voice is small uncertain what to make of this, he’s never looked at you like this.

“I love you Y/N, I have been in love with you and I don’t even know when that happened…” he closed his eyes and you saw his shoulders slump. “I don’t want you to hate me..”

You frowned and pulled on his hair causing him to squeak. “You really are an idiot, I will never hate you, I might not like you and I can’t promise we won’t argue, but I will never stop loving you.”

Tony smiled at you sheepishly. God he loved watching you.


End file.
